Secrets
by Natalie Ryan
Summary: This is an NCISLA post episode fan fiction for 6x18 "Fighting Shadows". The characters of NCIS Los Angeles belong to Shane Brennan and CBS


Secrets

_**Post episode fan fiction Season 6 Episode 18 "Fighting Shadows"**_

_(IAB stands for Internal Affairs Bureau for those who don't know, but I'm sure most of you have heard about it on the crime TV shows)_

…

It was a hard day after the threat of a second attack was released. With the possible threat on his and Kensi's life Deeks was preoccupied with his thoughts when Hetty called him and his lover to her office. The steps he took to Hetty's office were the hardest, 'cause he didn't know what to expect. It was enough for him Callen's confession that the team knows about their relationship. Maybe if he knew that Sam wants him on the team as bad as he wants Kensi, would've calmed him, but that didn't happen.

He sat on the chair with Kensi pacing up and down till the tiny ninja showed up behind them. She slowly took her time sipping Scotch in her glass and watching them closely. She laid the facts about why she was concerned about them and why she shuffled the partners. Deeks knew better than to question Hetty's actions, but he couldn't help, but worry for Kensi's safety. He knew that he shouldn't have gone together with her on their rescue mission, but now there was no turning back.

All cards were fold in front of them. Well, not all of them. LAPD still kept their knowledge to themselves and that irritated Deeks even more. They started an investigation against him and he didn't have a clue what possibly could be the reason for it.

He left the Mission alone; he didn't want Kensi with him in case someone tried something against them. Partially the reason why he was tailed was revealed he couldn't help but think that the threat was still open for both of them.

He got into the red Malibu and drove around LA. He didn't know what to do and he decided to go home. But, on the way home he noticed a beach and he pulled over.

He got out of the car and crushed on the soft sand. He adjusted himself on it while the sand rustled underneath him.

He tried to wave away the thoughts that plagued him the whole day, but he kept coming back at them. He was thinking about all the time he spent undercover and regular while in the LAPD and he couldn't find any possible reason for why the IAB would investigate him. Then his thoughts flipped to the time he spent in Afghanistan and he panicked. Tears stung his eyes and he let them be. He cried for some time, letting all of his feelings about that day pour out of him. He never told Kensi about it, but he was sure Hetty knew about it. Or she didn't? He hadn't the slightest idea what else could be the reason for the investigation and as he reviewed mentally every case he worked as a cop he heard some movement above his head. He instinctively reached for his weapon and he was surprised to see Callen behind him.

"You scared the shit out of me, man."

"Sorry Deeks, that wasn't my intent."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you about the investigation the LAPD has opened for you."

"So, you know."

"Yes. Hetty briefed me and Sam after you left."

"Great. Now the whole NCIS knows."

"Not all of them. Only us and Nell and Eric. And they won't tell anyone."

"I know." (Pause) "Why are you here Callen?"

"I told you I want to talk to you about the investigation."

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything you didn't tell me or the team about the assignments you had in the past with LAPD."

"You already know anything you need to know G."

"Do I?"

"What do you mean?"

"Afghanistan."

"How did you….?"

"The agent that was with you warned me to look out for you after we found Kensi."

"Does she know?"

"Yes."

"And how does she feel about it?"

"She was pissed because you did that, but she understood. And believe me I understand too. The goal justifies the means."

"The philosopher spoke."

"Deeks this is serious. I need to know everything about you. I need to know that so I can protect you."

"I was thinking about it and something came to mind other than that thing in Afghanistan."

"Tell me."

"Remember detective Frank Scarli?"

"How should I forget such a face and a dickhead?"

Deeks smiled at Callen's comment.

"I was thinking… He got Jess killed. And he almost killed me. He betrayed me and the force. He has a grudge against me. Maybe he has something to do with it."

"Good point Deeks." Said Callen "But we shouldn't forget that other cops hated you back at the day."

"Some of them still do."

For some time they just sat on the sand and watched the waves crush one upon the other. Finally Callen spoke.

"Deeks, I want you to know that I will protect you and Kensi no matter what. You are one of my team members, you are my partner, but per se you are my friend. And I won't let something happen to you."

"Thanks Callen. It means a lot."

Callen locked his eyes on Deeks' and saw the love the man had for him and for Sam as brothers he never had a chance to have. Suddenly Sam appeared out of nowhere.

"Deeks, what's up man? You teach Callen how to surf?"

"Kinda."

"Good, 'cause your girlfriend is waiting for you in the car."

"Kensi is here?"

"She threatened me to come here and pick you up."

Deeks got up and started for the car when Sam pulled him in a bear hug.

"I'm with you kid. I have your back."

"I know Sam. And I'm very grateful."

"Now, go."

Deeks almost ran to the Malibu when he saw Kensi's silhouette leaning on the side of the car.

"Hey ladybird."

"Hey."

Kensi surprised him when she placed a kiss on his lips.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

They just stood there looking at each other for the endless time.

"Deeks, we'll figure this out."

"I know."

"I'm with you."

"I know that too."

…


End file.
